Scenario: Decade of Democracy
If any period could best define the 21st century, it would be the Decade of Democracy. With the advent of the Internet, the total sum of all human knowledge was available to an ever-increasing amount of people at a touch of a screen or a click of a mouse. The Internet would revolutionize the world forever. Once obscure information was now readily available to the public, people from all around the world could meet and spark a conversation with each other without even leaving their house, and a whole plethora of new tech industries would grow around the ever-pervasive Internet. Throughout the 2000s and 2010s, Internet access would become ubiquitous in most high-income nations, and would continue to penetrate society worldwide. As influential as the Internet had been in the first two decades of the 21st century, however, it was not until the 2020s that the full social potential of the Internet was fully realized. The full hypocrisy of the global elite had been unraveled and revealed to all who wished to seek it. All of a sudden, the days of reactionary and authoritarian governments worldwide were numbered. The 'Decade of Democracy '''was at hand. A Word from the Author As many of you well know, I am ''somewhat of a pessimist. A lot of my personal beliefs show through my words, with many of them, most notably my most well-known scenario, First Century, and several of my map games, having a grim dark tone of near-total societal collapse. With this scenario, I am attempting to buck my pessimistic trend with writing this scenario, which is the first of many of my scenarios to attempt to look towards the "glass half full" side of futurology. The second part of my inspiration for this scenario are the Hong Kong Protests, the Climate March, and other such protests and strikes across the world which have cropped up in many parts of the world this year (2019 for those reading in the future). Most of these protests deal with rectifying social, economic, political, and environmental issues long neglected by politicians and world leaders, and to overturn the status quo and bring in a better world for them and their children to prosper. I believe that these protests have the potential to spark a chain reaction amongst the world populace, and possibly even cause the reactionaries of this world to be toppled from their positions of power. This scenario describes a world where exactly this happens. All in all, there are many paths our future can take, ranging from the very worst to the very best. The future is built upon our actions and our beliefs. We have the ability to change the world, for the better or the worse, by simply acting on our beliefs. Taking action is what truly changes the world. On New Year's 2020, I will toast to taking action, to a better world, and to the Decade of Democracy. #FreeHongKong -Derpmaster21 Rules for Contributions If you've edited one of my scenarios before, you know the drill. If you don't, here are the rules: * 'If you want to contribute to this scenario, contact me first on Discord or on my Message Wall. '''You will have to be approved by me to edit any pages belonging to my scenario (exceptions made for adding/removing categories). * '''I have the final power to edit or delete anything you write as I see fit. '''If I choose to heavily edit or outright delete some of your work, I will inform you over Discord or on you Message wall. * '''Any attempt at vandalism or editing with malicious intent will be met with a ban on editing any of my works '(including map games) '''and a week-long ban from the site. '''Second offenders will be given a month-long ban from the site, and third offenses will receive a permaban. Do not mess with me. I am a Bureaucrat. Important Pages These pages are a good start to begin reading the rest of this scenario. * Timeline * The 2020s * Green Revolution * Second Arab Spring * African Spring * Asian Spring * Latin American Spring Category:Scenario Category:Decade of Democracy